Prince Charming
by ShimmeringAlseif
Summary: Is it you yelling, or is it Peach again? I'm afraid of it not being the Princess, but rather my dear Prince Marth. I love you and for that, I'd kill. OneShot MarthXIke Yaoi Rated:M


This is a MarthXIke fanfic. Yaoi.

Don't like, don't read.

Disclaimor: I don't own SSBB or SSBM. Or any of the Smash series for that fact.

* * *

He dashed into Marth's room upon hearing a small yell. He crashed into the door with brute force, as it broke

down and let him into his desired destination.

"MARTH?! WHE--" "Ike..." The young prince twitched wondering what the mercenary could want this time.

"Ike..." He began again, rubbing his temples in an irritated manner.

"Are...You sound weak, are you ill? Are you okay?" He began questioning, walking up to Marth a little too

quickly.

"Ike...really..I'm fine"

Marth stared at his barberian-like friend, sighing slightly before shaking his head and walking off to his

closet.

"I shall call someone to repair the door later then. Why must you break through my door in such a manner?"

Marth asked his friend, pulling out his spare clothes along with his Falchion and the rest of his armor.

"Well..I heard a yell and I--" it's then Ike realized Marth was a bit...Let's say..._Exposed_?

He only wore a loose towel around his waist, and that was it. _Only_...A towel..

The barberic man stared for a while longer, admirering the prince's flawless skin, the milky tone, his--

"Ike..?"

Ike blinked, shaking his head and looking up at Marth. Marth only gave a concerned look for his friend,

nothing more as he tried to figure out what was wrong with the man.

He had been acting a bit odd for about two months already, and Marth really couldn't find a quite good

explination as to why his friend was acting in such a different way.

"Ike...The scream by the way, came from the kitchen I believe. It sounded to me as if it were Peach. Why

would you confuse my voice with that of a females?" Marth asked, pondering that thought himself. Was his

voice really that...High pitched? Or...Immature?

"Ah..um..I..um, well, it just came from your direction...And screams sometimes tend to come out..More high

pitched than people would like it to come out." Ike said, sweat dripping off his brow, as he smiled

sheepishly.

_Damn, that was the lamest excuse I have ever come up with!_

"But...Surely you do not think Bowser or Ganondorf's yells are high pitched?" Marth asked once again,

looking rather innocent. As much as he hated Marth right now for asking so many questions, for not realizing

what position he was putting him in, for not getting dressed before they began another arguement, he looked

so adorable with that irresistably innocent face he decided to put on. And for that, he could only love him

more.

"Well...You see, your voice is different. It's not...Deep, it's more...Um, calm and uh..higher pitched than

theirs" Ike said stuttering a bit too much in attempting to find the correct words, but even that failed.

"So..Are you implying that my voice is _femenine_?" Questioned Marth, his eyes growing more into a glare

now.

"No..No-- Hey! Come on now! Don't be such a royal pain in the ass." He said cheerfully, slapping Marth a

little too hard on the back. But then again, Marth expected his barberic friend to pat him with so much brute

force. What he didn't expect was to stand in front of his friend, with his towel at his _ankles.._

Quickly, Marth covered his _area_ with his spare clothes. Looking up only to glare intensely at his friend.

"Marth..I'm so so--" "Out, please, I ask you to let me finish fully clothing myself before you make another

mockery out of me." He said, as Ike muttered a thousand appologies stepping over the broken door.

"How are you sup--" "Just..Go.."

With that said, Ike walked away thoughtfully. A smirk playing on his lips rather than a frown.

Wow, how luckier could I get. Well..Then again I could be do--

Suddenly, he saw Snake cross his path. Going the opposite direction in which he was heading.

If it was one thing, that guy gave him the chills. He reminded him so much of a pedophile. Creepy, sneaky,

and rude.

He stopped momentairly, looking over his shoulder to where Snake had seemed to stop for a bit, he sighed

letting the case go as he walked off to the lobby.

--Marth's Room--

_Well the bathroom had at least some privacy. Unlike my room now...To say the least...It's quite a mess._

Wooden chips were scattered everywhere, he would have to watch himself on the way out.

Walking over to the mirror, he took hold of his petit crown, and placed it onto his soft hair. Glancing at

himself a couple of times in the mirror before confirming everything was where it should be. Except of

course...His sword.

He looked over at his Falchion as it lie in the middle of the room. Walking over to it, he bent down picking it

up carefully, as if it were a porcelein doll. Just then he felt a presense behind him, turning around he found

himself face to face with the one and only...Snake. Or rather, face to thigh..

He glanced up, only to see Snake's smirking face looking down at him.

"I suppose you have a good reason as to why you are in my room Snake" Marth began, looking up at the

man rather angrily.

_Does this man not know the meaning of privacy?_

"I do, I do. Calm down girl, or you'll ruin that pretty little face of yours" Snake tossed back, reaching one

hand down to caress Marth's face.

_Girl?_

Marth slapped his hand away, pulling out his Falchion in defense.

"No, you do not seem to understand me. First of all, I want you out of my room, I do not know you well

enough for you to casually come in. Second of all, if you ever call me a girl again I--" Snake took hold of

Marth's wrist, bringing himself down to the boy's level and pressing his lips roughly onto the teenager's.

Marth could only squirm and struggle as he tried to move his hand into an angle that he would still be able to

hurt Snake in. He tried kicking, but how could he when he had two very muscular legs on his own.

He tried tilting his head away from him, only to have the man devour his neck this time.

"You brute! I demand that you release me at once!" Struggled the prince, trying to get the older man off his

small body.

"Well, there's only a couple of commands that I'd take from you, your _highness_. And this, unfortunatly for

you pretty boy, isn't one of them" Snake answered, moving down towards the boy's shoulder only to bite him

harshly.

A yell came.

"Hey, hey! Shut up will you! You'll have a crowd at the door if you keep on screaming like a girl"

A grunt came, then another yell. "Imbecile! Unhand me at once!"

"You sure are a stubborn one aren't you? Well, I think I have a suggestion that we'll both agree on. This

should keep you quiet for a long time pretty boy" Came Snake's response, as he undid his own belt, pulling

his trousers down a bit to reveal rather reddish flesh.

"Now, open up"

Snake grinned, twisting the boys wrist with enough force to make the prince drop his sword and let out

another yell.

--In The Lobby--

_That's the third yell I've heard now. Actually, fourth since I broke into Marth's room._

_What's Peach doing anyways?_

Curiousity got the best of him, as Ike decided to go to the kitchen and investigate.

Getting there, he glanced around. There sat Peach, eating a small piece of strawberry cake with no signs of

her in trouble, or rather struggling at all.

"Oh, hi Ike. Sure is a lovely day isn't it?"

"Yea..." Began Ike, scratching his head puzzled.

"I wonder what all the screams are about. I do hope everything's alright. Well anyways, would you like some

ca--"

But Ike was gone, long gone, infact he was sprinting down to Marth's room right now.

_If that wasn't Peach..._

He was about to rush into Marth's room but stopped at the entrance. Oh how this scene angered him. It made

a perfect picture of hell for him, or worse.

Snake was hovering over Marth, pushing himself in between Marth's lips. One hand holding both of the boy's

hands over his head, while the other gripped at his hair.

_Was this some sort of joke? Was Marth trying to get back at him? No..Marth would never do that..He wasn't_

_in too much of a hurry to lose his dignity._

"You bastard! Let him go!" Yelled Ike, running up to the man with his Aether grasped in both hands.

"Oh please" Snake nearly laughed as he raised one of his legs up into the air and gave him a kick. It

connected with Ike's stomach, as he went tumbling back.

At this, Marth saw his chance. The man's attention was elsewhere, he was _disconcentrated_. Marth brought a

single knee up and kicked Snake with as much force as he could. The movement connecting with Snake's

chest.

Snakes groaned as he fell onto his rear.

Marth instead, flipped over onto his hands and knees. Spitting out with disgust. Snake smirked once again,

crawling over to the younger boy and yanking at his leg so the prince fell onto his stomach.

"Not so fast" Grinned Snake, as he crawled over the boy in an another attempt to pin him down.

Just then, a strong force connected with Snake's cranium. Earning a yell from the man as blood began to

splatter everywhere.

The man tried directing a blow towards Ike, as Ike simply dodged the man and tossed him towards a wall.

As Snake sat there cursing, he let out low grunts. Then another force came..

Snake looked down at his bloodstained clothes. Surely, Ike's Aether was now impaled through his heart.

Snake looked up at him, a blur being the only thing visible.

"I'd threaten you about touching my property. Saying how if you ever layed a finger on him again, I'd kill

you. But, you've only got about fifteen seconds at best."

Snake, looked up at him _without any emotion_ at all, as he fell onto his side. Almost peacefully to say..

Ike let out a sigh of relief as he looked over to Marth who was now, making a feeble attempt to keep himself

standing.

Ike ran over to him, wrapping an arm around his shoulder in order to support him.

"Ha, don't tell me the great Marth couldn't stand a little weight on his body? You're limping over that guy?"

Teased Ike, trying to cheer the prince up.

The prince groaned, looking up at Ike. "You try having that man crushing your legs, then lets see how you

feel about that." Threw back Marth.

"You really are a royal pain in the ass" laughed Ike.

"Hey Ike, what did you mean about _your_ _property_, by the way?" Questioned Marth, a bit confused. Rather, clueless to say.

Ike sighed. "Alright Marth, want the truth. I'll give you the truth your _highness._ I...love you"

Silence overcame the room, as Marth only stared at him blankly.

The prince broke out into laughter. "You do not even know what love means, fool. Why use it in the same

sentence with _I_ and _you_." Marth joked a bit more, grasping his side as he began laughing again.

"Oh yeah? You think I'm that stupid don't you Marth? Then you're in for a big surprise, _Prince_" With that said,

Ike took hold of Marth's chin, tilting it up in the slightest of movements and pressing his lips against the

prince's.

Marth only reacted with a jump, before kissing back and at last pulling away from the man.

"Yuck...Marth..What the hell? You taste awful" Ike screamed, trying to taste the best out of the flavor as he

could.

Marth smiled. "I wouldn't suggest savouring that too much. Seeing as how Snake just--"

"YUCK!!" Yelled Ike, spitting out. "Why the hell didn't you tell me that before I kissed you?!"

"You did not give me any warning" Answered Marth simply.

"No matter" began Ike, as he regained his composure and pressed Marth down onto the bed.

"Now, Marth, my love. I'll show you how to do this the _right _way" he began, as clothing began flying off.

--At Marth's Door--

"What did they call us to clean up? That, _pointed Falco towards the door_, that, _he asked pointing towards the_

_blood splattered Snake_, or that, _he finished pointing off into Ike and Marth's direction_."

"Beats me, but this is getting really intense" spoke out Fox, eating some chips as he sat outside the room.

Falco only shrugged and joined his friend.

Everything seemed to turn out okay, most were happy. Look at that, even Snake had a _smirk_ playing on his

lips..

Done!


End file.
